


Pick Me Up

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa gets stranded in the Mirror Marshes during a snow storm. Fortunately, Lisa rides in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Louisa, there is a storm coming.” Ordinarily, Louisa wouldn’t trust anyone who told her that. But this wasn’t just anyone who’d told her- it was her storm-sensing fjord, Stormwarrior.

“Oh, cool,” she said. “I’ve always wondered what snow storms are like.”

“They’re not fun,” said her horse. “We should start for home.”

“We’ll be fine,” said Louisa, patting his neck. “If we get caught, we can just stay the night at the inn in New Hillcrest. And besides, if it’s that bad, I can have my trailer guy come and pick me up.”

Stormwarrior pinned his ears back in worry. Already, he could see the mist in the Mirror Marshes thickening, and he could sense the storm coming closer faster than Louisa expected. But he knew that his rider wouldn’t listen.

Sure enough, fat flakes of snow began to swirl through the air not long after Stormwarrior had first sensed the storm. They melted rapidly in the warmth of the swamp, and soon Louisa was shivering under the sudden rain.

“Don’t say it,” she said through chattering teeth. Stormwarrior didn’t say anything, but he did let his smugness permeate the bond between them.

“Phone,” said Stormwarrior, feeling it vibrate in the saddlebags against his side. Louisa kept it there because it was easier to get to, but now her half-frozen fingers made even getting it out of the bag difficult. By the time she finally got it, it had stopped ringing and then started again at least three times.

“Hello,” she said once she’d finally got it open.

“Finally, I was worried,” said Lisa. Louisa grinned to herself. The thought of Lisa worrying about her helped warm her a little.

“Yeah, sorry, I had trouble getting my phone,” said Louisa.

“Are you okay?” asked Lisa. “I knew you were going to check out the marshes but now it’s storming there.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Louisa. “Snow storms aren’t really fun.”

“What made you think they would be?” asked Lisa. “Only I’m allowed to do silly things like that.”

“I don’t know,” said Louisa with a laugh. “Anyway, I’m going to try to find my way out of the marshes now.”

“No you’re not,” said Lisa. “I’m coming to get you.”

“You don’t have to,” said Louisa.

“Yes I do,” said Lisa. “One of us is losing signal because I can’t hear you properly. I’m coming to get you, stay there.”

“But don’t you have coast patrol to do?” asked Louisa, but she was talking to an empty line.

“Can I say it now?” asked Stormwarrior.

“No,” said Louisa.

“Okay. But I have to say that Lisa riding in on her noble steed to rescue you is horribly romantic,” said Stormwarrior.

“I know,” Louisa squealed. “It’s kind of embarrassing that I need rescuing, though.”

“It’s not the first time,” said her horse. “You’re always having to call your trailer guy. Remember when you first got to Epona?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, giggling. “I remember. And now it’s the night before Christmas and I’m stuck again.”

Stormwarrior didn’t tease her any more after that, instead being content to stand there and keep Louisa company until Lisa arrived.

Lisa appeared out of the mist almost like a dream. Starshine’s white coat blended in with the mist, so at first Louisa could only hear his hoofsteps and the occasional splash as he stepped in puddles.

“Are you frozen yet?” asked Lisa.

“Getting there,” said Louisa. “But it’s better now that you’re here.”

“Aww,” said Lisa. “Come on, I’ll light your way back.” A magical pink light appeared in her hand.

“Back to the manor or back home or where?” asked Louisa.

“Somewhere where it’s warm,” said Lisa. “With a bed.”

“You mean a bed or a bed?” asked Louisa, hoping that Lisa knew the difference.

“I’ve had a long day and you’re half-frozen,” said Lisa.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” said Louisa. She laughed.

“I know,” said Lisa. She grinned back at her girlfriend. “We’ll see when we get there.”

Louisa grinned as she rode alongside Lisa. No matter what happened, at least she’d wake up on Christmas morning with Lisa in her arms or vice versa.


	2. Somewhere Warm with a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Louisa find a warm place to stay for the night.

Lisa finally led Louisa into Stormgarden, and Louisa was glad to see a friendly face bundled up against the cold.

“What are you two doing out in the cold?” asked Tatiana. She’d heard their voices from inside and had come out to greet them. Ever since Louisa had so kindly opened the gates for them, she’d been enjoying her new self-appointed role as greeter to new visitors to Epona.

“I got caught in a storm,” said Louisa. At least the blush warmed her face a little.

“That’s right,” said Lisa. She took Louisa’s hand. “And now, like figures from the Christian religion, we’re in search of a room for the night. Only it’s not because one of us is knocked up. Promise.”

“Of course you are, darlings,” said Tatiana with a laugh. “Well, come on in, I’ll get my dad. You might be able to thaw out slightly before he gets here.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, grinning at her. “We’ll just put our horses in the barn first if that’s okay?”

“Oh, of course,” said Tatiana. “We wouldn’t want the poor children to freeze, now, would we?”

“I am not a child,” said Starshine, prompting a giggle from the two riders.

“So… you know her?” asked Lisa as they slowly rode their steeds down to the barn. They could have led them, but it was warmer to ride them.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa. “She’s the first friendly face I saw here. After I managed to outrun GED, she calmed me down and gave me the codes to unlock the gates. I don’t know what she was doing awake at like three in the morning but I’m glad she was.”

“I’m glad she was too,” said Lisa. “She probably saved you from those guys.”

“Probably,” said Louisa. “I mean, she did disappear for a while after she took me inside and gave me a cup of tea.” It wasn’t hard to imagine sweet Tatiana threatening the GED goons. Louisa imagined that there was a steel interior under all of Tatiana’s sweetness.

“Probably whipped out a shotgun and told them to get off her land,” said Lisa, and they both laughed.

After the two reached the barn, Louisa dismounted and opened the barn doors before leading her fjord inside.

“Hopefully you don’t get too cold in here tonight,” said Louisa, patting his neck. “Sorry there aren’t any blankets, the Stormhearts don’t have horses anymore.”

“I wonder why that is,” said Starshine. “Damn GED.” He stomped the ground with a hoof.

“I hear that,” said Louisa. 

After untacking their horses and wishing them good night (with much petting and cooing), Louisa and Lisa walked back into the Stormgarden farmhouse. Harald was there waiting for them, while Tatiana was just setting mugs of hot cocoa onto the table.

“So, I hear you want to stay the night,” said Harald. “That’s fine by me. But no hanky-panky.”

Tatiana failed at hiding a smile, as did the other two.

“Don’t worry, dad, not every couple does it all the time,” said Tatiana as she took a seat beside him.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Harald grumbled.

Louisa drank her hot cocoa rather quickly, pleased as the heat finally melted away the cold that the storm had brought on.

“Were you thirsty?” asked Tatiana. Louisa giggled, unsure if the innuendo was intentional or not. And then Tatiana winked, and Louisa knew that it had been no accident.

“Mostly just cold,” said Louisa. “I’m warmer now, though.”

“Yeah and you’ll be warmer still later,” said Tatiana.

“No hanky-panky,” Harald reminded them, and all three girls laughed.

Tatiana gave the girls her bedroom for the night.

“Here you go,” she said, smiling at them. “Good thing I have a double bed and a spare bed in the other farmhouse, huh?”

“Yes, very convenient,” said Lisa. “It’s like you do this often.”

“What? No way,” said Tatiana, giggling.

“Yes, you’re as pure as driven snow,” said Louisa. She giggled too.

“Anyway, you don’t have to worry too much about dad. He’s a heavy sleeper and he falls asleep pretty quickly. Maybe keep it quiet too. If possible,” said Tatiana. She grinned and winked.

“We will,” said Lisa. “Wait, how squeaky is your bed?”

“Absolutely silent,” said Tatiana. “I promise.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Lisa. With that, she launched herself onto the bed and wriggled around until she’d found a comfortable position. True to Tatiana’s word, the bed remained utterly silent.

Louisa sat down on the bed like a more civilised human, and then Lisa grabbed her and pulled her down beside her. Louisa gave a little yelp when she was grabbed, but then she giggled and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

“You can borrow my pyjamas if you want,” said Tatiana. “Sleep well, girls.”

“Thanks, Tatiana,” said Louisa

“You’re welcome,” said Tatiana. And then she left, closing the door behind her.

“Do you think she left a camera in here?” asked Louisa.

Lisa shrugged and kissed her.


End file.
